This invention relates to a dietetic starch-containing preparation and to the use of enzymatically hydrolyzed cereals for the production of this preparation.
The object of the invention is to provide a preparation of high cereal content for infants. Normal cereal preparations with fruit cannot contain any more than 4% cereals because otherwise they are too solid in their consistency. There is a need to provide preparations of higher cereal content for infants, because the higher the cereal content, the longer the feeling of fullness lasts. The present invention provides such a preparation which contains clearly noticeable cereal components or husk constituents and which is creamy and may be eaten by the spoonful.